thegentlemensalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Haine Otomiya
The main character of the story, Haine Otomiya, is the fifteen year-old bodyguard of the student council president. She is known for not being very bright, but she has a good heart. Her ''Yanki ''name was "Seashore Cinderella". Background Haine was born to the Kamiya family but was adopted into the Otomiya family, when she was 10 years old for 50 million yen. At that time, Haine believed it was because her father Kazuhito despised her for not being a good enough heir. Haine had a happy life with Itsuki until he married Ryouka and realized that Kusame would now become the heir to the Otomiya company. A ninth grader at that time, Haine turned into a yanki. It was at that time that she met Ushio and bonded with her because of their similar situations. But, after meeting with Shizumasa, Haine changed her ways. When she told the leader of her yanki group, Kasuga, that she was going to leave, Kasuga went into a rage and broke Haine's two front teeth, causing Haine to now wear false teeth. Once those false teeth comes off, it is said that Haine becomes a "beast". Story Before the manga even started, Haine had gotten a part-time job as an errand girl, and in the very first chapter, she gives Ryokka her earnings for the month. It is revealed in Chapter 34 that her real father was Itsuki all along and that instead of selling her, all Kazuhito intended to do was to "return her to her real father." Haine is able to reconcile with her father after realizing that Kazuhito had always loved her as his daughter and only wanted her to be happy. Shortly afterward, she returns to the Kamiya family register, though she chooses to continue living with Itsuki and using the Otomiya name. : : Once she discovered that Takanari is posing as Shizumasa, she wrestles with her feelings for the both of them, eventually choosing Takanari after she found out that he was the one who wrote her favorite book ("The Unforgettable Song of the Witch"). In order to save Takanari, she takes their test to find their rocks. She encounters Toya, who wants to kill her to end the bickering, and then kill himself. He shoots and accidentally grazes her shoulder, and she jumps off the cliff and retrieves her stones. She stated that when the time comes, she will choose one of them. In the final chapter, Haine decides to marry both Takanari and Shizumasa, since Takanari does not have a family register and would be unable to marry her otherwise. However, Shizumasa chooses to go abroad to study, leaving Haine only a letter to thank her and hoping that she will live a carefree life. Several years later, she marries Takanari, and Shizumasa returns to see her. She tells Shizumasa that she loves Takanari and Shizumasa leaves her. Galley Haine Otomiya.jpg Haine.jpg Shinshi Doumei Cross Wallpaper 266558.jpg S.jpg Images.jpg D.jpg T.jpg H.jpg G.jpg Fg.jpg F.jpg The Gentlemen's alliance cross vol 1.jpg Hg.png imagesCAJYKNME.jpg ImagesCAAZD7GA.jpg Category:Characters Category:Platinum Ranking Category:Female Characters